Pet
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Anchora meet Merlin in Labyrinth with strange pet. Tentacles. Анхора в лабиринте знакомит Мерлина со странным домашним любимцем. Тентакли.


Эпическая заявка с тентаклями

Автор №3 сознаётся, что внимательно проштудировала все шесть исполнений по ГП и две предыдущие по Мерлину, охнула и поняла, что всё равно воплотит идею. Родившуюся во время коллективного просмотра.

Итак, Мерлин, к которому с такой надеждой взывал Гарри, см не избежал печальной участи. Старички любят показывать ему светлое будущее в извращённой форме.

_Артур в очередной раз повернул вслед за зелёной стеной, глянул на солнце и понял, что заложил очередной круг. Упеервшись в тупик, он вздохнул, развернулся назад и побежал, всё ещё пытаясь считать повороты._

Мерлин стоял, чувствуя, как острые кончики подстриженных ветвей покалывают спину через ветхую ткань рубашки.

- Раз уж ты сюда пришёл, - улыбнулся Анхора, - я и тебе устрою испытание. Ты заодно узнаешь кое-что о будущем и расширишь свои возможности.

Из кустов, которые магия содержала в идеальном состоянии, вытянулись гибкие лианы, и юноша почувствовал, как ноги отрываются от посыпанной тонким золотистым песком дорожки. Толстый, пружинящий стебель аккуратно обвил его тело от талии до рёбер, а ветки помельче взялись за штаны.

- Эй, поаккуратней со штанами, они у меня единственные! – прикрикнул на растение Мерлин.

Один из отростков пробежал по лицу волшебника, пощекотал за ухом и потёрся о мягкие, пухлые губы. Он был странно нежным на ощупь.

- Кыш! Не тычь тут своими тычинками! – Мерлин завертел головой и принялся отмахиваться.

Лиана отодвинулась и зависла примерно в локте от него, печально повесив кончик.

- Не обижай моего малыша, - строго сказал Анхора. – Лучше погладь.

Изумлённый маг осторожно протянул руку и провёл длинным пальцем по стеблю. Тот ткнулся, подставляясь под ласку, а когда Мерлин снова отнял руку, завилял, точь-в-точь как хвост довольной собаки.

- Ещё, - потребовал Анхора.

Длинные пальцы Мерлина сомкнулись вокруг лианы. Что-то это ему смутно напоминало. По наитию, он сжал руку чуть сильнее и двинул ею вперёд-назад. Растению это явно понравилось. Кажется, сок прилил к отростку и он стал немного толще. Юноша, перенявший от Гаюса исследовательский азарт настоящего учёного, продолжил эксперимент. Растение явно было в восторге. Свободные лианы принялись нежно поглаживать кожу, тереться о щёки, ерошить волосы, а самые наглые щекотали задницу и скользили между половинок.

- Эй, поосторожней с моей зад… - попытался протестовать Мерлин, но ещё один стебель пробрался-таки ему в рот.

- Да-да, мы поняли, она у тебя одна, - серьёзно кивнул Анхора.

_Принц устало присел под идеально ровным кустом, таким же, как и все остальные. От однообразных веток уже рябило в глазах. Кажется, последние минут десять он не просто бегал по кругу. Он бегал практически по прямой, туда-обратно. Артур вскочил и с ожесточением рубанул мечом. Зачем плутать, если вполне можно проделать прямую дорогу? Сталь отскочила от недрогнувшей живой изгороди, отдача бросила Пендрагона к противоположному кусту. На это раз ветви спружинили и юноша мягко опустился на дорожку. _

Мерлин почувствовал во рту солоноватый вкус. Растение выделяло какой-то сок.

- Брысь, - попытался пробормотать маг с набитым ртом. – Отстань…

- Оно не отстанет, - улыбнулся Анхора. – Приласкай его.

- Как? – невнятно простонал Мерлин. Его вторая рука уже была занята очередным отростком.

- У тебя есть губы и язык. Неужели ты никогда не целовался, юный волшебник? – пастух единорогов мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – Как много ты потерял…

Маг покраснел до корней волос и почувствовал, как жар приливает к паху. Так вот какие возможности предлагал ему расширить Анхора? Хорошо хоть, тренироваться пришлось на растениях, а не на животных. Он плотнее обхватил стебель губами, принялся его осторожно лизать и посасывать.

Растение тоже не оставляло тело Мерлина без внимания. Лианы мягко развели бёдра и ягодицы в стороны, и волшебник охнул, когда исходящий соком стебель толкнулся в его отверстие. Он замер, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, потом как будто подрос, и ещё немного, начал двигаться, выныривая и снова погружаясь.

Анхора с удовольствием глядел, как ещё один, боле тонкий стебелёк придвинулся к растянутым краям, принялся обводить и щекотать их. То и дело кончик пропадал внутри, совершая там быстрые и ловкие движения, в то время как его более крупный собрат наносил размеренные, всё более глубокие удары. Ещё один усик, совсем молодой, обвил член Мерлина, сжал, прокатился вверх-вниз. Маг сладко застонал, он уже не думал о чужом присутствии, подавался вперёд и назад, откровенно облизывал ныряющий между губ отросток и сжимал руками ещё два, приятно упругих. Наконец Мерлин со вздохом излился, семя брызнуло и капли растаяли в воздухе, не долетев до хранимого магией в чистоте песка.

- Уфф, - сказал волшебник, пытаясь опереться на подкашивающиеся ноги. – Что это было?

- В следующий раз, - объяснил Анхора, - если принц не будет тебя слушать, у тебя в запасе будет ещё один аргумент.

- А зачем так много и сразу?

- Ну, ты же умный парень, сам подумай, - пристыдил его Анхора.

- У нас было мало времени? Хотелось дать побольше знаний?

Пастух единорогов важно кивнул. Выкрутился кое-как. Про Круглый стол мальчику знать было ещё рановато.

_И вдруг Артур заметил, что одна из дорожек не перекрыта кустами, что она упирается в небо, в море. Боясь, что синева дрогнет, исчезнет, покроется зеленью, он метнулся на волю и через минуту оказался на каменистом берегу. Волны лизали ножки неструганого стола. Рядом на чурбане сидел усталый и какой-то присмиревший Мерлин. _


End file.
